Faker
by ika.zordick
Summary: Roleplayer adalah dunia terkonyol yang di masuki oleh Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Memerankan Idola mereka sampai memalsukan wajah mereka sebagai Ulzzang. "Kami sudah sampai Real, Oh Sehun. Dan terima kasih atas nasihatmu" "For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE" ChanKai, Slight!KiHyun


**FAKER **

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun dan Huang Zi Tao**

**Summary : **Roleplayer adalah dunia terkonyol yang di masuki oleh Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Memerankan Idola mereka sampai memalsukan wajah mereka sebagai Ulzzang. "Kami sudah sampai Real, Oh Sehun. Dan terima kasih atas nasihatmu" "For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini mungkin milik ika zordick. Tapi percayalah Kibum adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir ka. Wakakakaka**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebuah Fanfiction yang terinspirasi dari kerasnya kehidupan Roleplayer. Terima kasih pada teman teman Roleplayer yang suka memenuhi status di Timeline Facebook saya. **_

_**.**_

_**BoysLove, Typos, Don't Like Don't read baibeh**_

_**.**_

_**I love Kibum Forever**_

_**. **_

**Salah satu event Karya di Fanfiction . net, kenapa enggak berpartisipasi, iya kan? ayo ramaikan juga ya yang lain xD**

**.**

Lelaki manis itu melihat jam tangannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kakinya tak berhenti menghentak sebelah, bibirnya sibuk berdecak. Ocehan guru di hadapannya seolah omong kosong, ia tak peduli, hatinya sudah tak terpaut lagi oleh sang guru bohay yang cukup menjadi pusat perhatian gurunya.

Ada yang lain.

Lain dari pada yang lain.

Dan dari dunia yang lain.

HA?

Jangan terlalu terkejut, Fanfiction ini bukan bergenre Supranatural sehingga kalian harus membukanya ketika siang hari saja. Ini hanya Fanfiction Romance picisan yang nyaris membuat author mengap mencari ide sambil berguling guling setelah membaca Personal Massage dari Homin'El (apakah penulisannya benar?).

Ini bukan percintaan alien dengan Kim Jongin. Ini juga bukan kisah cinta mengerikan seorang hantu yang tak bisa kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan dengan salah satu mahluk-Nya yang masih hidup dan sehat walafiat hingga sekarang.

Ini kisah seorang remaja labil yang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dari dunia maya. Yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, tidak jelas gendernya, tidak jelas wujudnya dan yang paling penting tidak jelas jujur atau tidaknya. Jongin hanya menyalurkan inspirasinya yang menginginkan akrab dengan idola yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

TENG… TONGG… TEEENGG…

"Baiklah, bel sudah berbunyi, kita sudahi pelajaran kita sampai di sini. Selamat siang"

"Siang, Miss Hyuna" balas seluruh siswa di ruangan kelas tersebut dengan wajah mesum khas mereka. Jongin tidak terlalu memperdulikan, ia sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya di mejanya.

"Hei… Kai!" ini Sehun yang memanggilnya. Teman sehidup semati yang selalu mencontek hasil tugas rumahnya sejak dari bangku sekolah dasar. "Kuantar pulang!" ucap Sehun cepat karena tahu Jongin seseorang yang terlalu sulit untuk di ajak kompromi soal waktu di karenakan demam Roleplayer—sebuah permainan yang mereka mainkan di depan komputer. Sehun lebih suka menamainya sebagai salah satu game RPG dengan perasaan yang ikut berperan aktif.

"Kalian ingin langsung pulang?" Tao, teman China yang cukup sering menjadi bahan bullian keduanya tampak kecewa melihat dua—yang ia anggap—sahabatnya itu terburu buru ingin keluar kelas.

"Begitulah Tao, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu makan es krim hari ini"

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kalian ingin bermain game RPG online lagi?" Tao tampak begitu penasaran. "Beritahu aku nama gamenya, aku akan segera mendownloadnya dan ikut bergabung dengan kalian"

"Ini tidak untuk anak kecil Tao" Jongin ikut angkat bicara. Susah menjelaskan hal hal seperti ini kepada Tao. Tao bukanlah salah satu teman yang aktif dalam hal bercinta dengan manusia manusia mahluk Tuhan (semua yang tampan adalah mahluk Tuhan dalam kamus Jongin) yang menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung—mereka terlihat keren dengan itu semua. Tao tipe manusia yang monoton dengan kertas beserta tinta warna warni di atasnya. Ya… Tao lebih suka mengajak mereka belajar bersama dibanding menoton Music Video Good Luck Beast dan berteriak dengan suara keras tentang betapa kerennya seorang YONG JUNHYUNG di sana.

"Kami duluan Tao" ujar Sehun menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera mengikutinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Jongin beruntung, ayahnya baru saja mengisi pulsa WIFI rumahnya. Ia menatap risih pada Sehun yang sepertinya akan ikut menumpang pada WIFI yang hanya berkecepatan 512 Kbps yang jelas tak seberapa itu. "Ayolah, Kai. WIFI mu tidak akan di telan ngandet hanya karena aku bermain facebook kan?" Sehun mencoba merayu.

"Terserahmu sajalah" ujar Jongin menyerah. Dia cukup bosan mendengar rengekkan Sehun dan bocah yang seusia dengannya itu akan bergwiyomi ria di hadapannya jika ia masih keras kepala untuk menolak.

Jongin cepat membuka laptopnya yang dalam mode sleep tersebut. Ia membuka Icon Google Chrome yang terpampang indah di desktop. Ia mengetik "Facebook. Com" di kotak address bar.

Loading…

Ia kemudian mengetikkan email dan password di sana.

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

"Sialan LOLA!" teriaknya frustasi padahal baru lima detik dia menunggu. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena memperkenalkan dunia Roleplayer pada Kim Jongin.

Akun dengan nama "Cho Marcus Kyuhyun" tampil di layar laptopnya. Ia cepat melihat notification, berharap sang pujaan hati dengan nama "Bryan Kibum Kim" ada membalas wallnya.

Matanya bergerak liar, melotot dan …

1

2

3

"AAAAAAAAA…. SEHUN! DIA MENGIRIM RELATIONSHIP PADAKU!" teriak Jongin yang membuat Sehun menjatuhkan androidnya ke lantai dengan indah.

%ika. Zordick%

Gila…

Itulah yang menggambarkan seorang Kim Jongin di mata kedua orang tuanya yang cukup khawatir dengan kondisi anak semata wayang mereka tersebut. Ayah Jongin sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu terkejut dengan anaknya yang sering menjerit di kamar ketika menonton sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan "K – Pop" atau "Kibum".

Ya, ayahnya bahkan menempelkan foto salah satu personil Superjunior itu di dinding, membingkainya dan menjawab "Itu foto calon menantu kami" jika ada yang bertanya siapa gerangan orang yang berada di foto tersebut. Anggaplah ayah Jongin cukup mengerti kondisi sang anak, karena ia juga seorang penggemar Kim Kibum setelah menonton series silat China yang kebetulan Kibumlah pemainnya.

Tapi Jongin yang seperti ini seperti bukan anaknya. Jongin tidak suka memegang ponsel tapi beberapa bulan belakangan, anaknya sudah seperti terkena syndorm harus dekat dengan ponsel. Setiap menit ponselnya terus bordering, mendendangkan lagu "Don't don't – Super Junior" yang dinilai oleh kedua orang tua sangat berisik. Sementara Jongin berkilah itu adalah lagu pavoritnya karena ketiga belas member terlihat sempurna di lagu itu.

Selain itu Jongin juga dinilai gila karena suka tertawa dan murung sendiri di depan gadget – gadget nya. Ada apa? Apakah anaknya sungguh membutuhkan bantuan psikiater?

"Jongin, letakkan ponselmu ketika makan!" perintah sang ibu. Jongin patuh, ia tak ingin kejadian semalam terulang, dimana ponselnya di sita dan membuatnya merengek seharian suntuk agar sang ibu mengembalikannya.

"Papa tidak pernah melihatmu keluar rumah lagi, ada apa?" ayah Jongin bertanya dengan bentuk keprihatinannya pada sang anak. Mungkin saja Jongin berpikir jika ia terus berkurung di rumah kulitnya yang memang hitam sejak lahir itu menjadi putih.

"Papa ini aneh, aku sering keluar papa marah marah, kalau sering dirumah juga marah" Jongin membela diri. Prinsipnya sudah berubah, jika dulu ia berkata "Jika aku tidak keluar aku tidak akan dapat asupan matahari" maka sekarang ia akan berkilah kalau "kehidupan dunia luar itu tidak baik. Bisa membuatnya terjerumus ke dunia kelam."

Ayah Jongin hanya mengangguk, toh tidak masalah juga jika anaknya menjadi penunggu kamar. Cukup membantu kalau kalau dia dan istri ingin pergi keluar demi menghirup udara segar berduaan atau bisa juga untuk honeymoon kedua mereka.

Tingg…

Tooongg…

Jongin mendapat tatapan dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengerti, turun dari kursinya dan membuka pintu untuk tamu terhormat mereka. Di sana sudah berdiri Sehun dengan perangkat laptop bersama chargenya. "Om tante, maaf mengganggu bisa pinjam wifinya lagi kan?"

%ika. Zordick%

"Chanyeol—ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya duduk di tempat tidur Chanyeol. Si lelaki yang berparas cantik mungil itu memajukan mulutnya ketika tidak mendengar respon berarti dari Chanyeol. Ia mengintip sedikit ke arah laptop Chanyeol, berdecak sedikit dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"YAK! DOBI! Kukira kau menyelesaikan makalah kita, ternyata kau malah facebookan!" teriakan menggelengar khas seorang Byun Baekhyun terdengar. Chanyeol menutup telinga besarnya, menatap sinis pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya hendak menelannya hidup hidup. "Kau mengganggu saja, Baekhyun. Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Hah~ dasar kau bodoh, masih jaman saja main facebook! Kurang up to date kau Yeol" sindir Baekhyun, membuka salah satu buku hukum yang ada di meja belajar Chanyeol, membolak baliknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia kesal juga melihat semua teman temannya yang mentertawakannya kurang up to date karena bermain facebook sementara semua temannya sudah hijrah ke twitter. "Hei, kau tahu Roleplayer?"

"Tidak, apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Berarti kau yang kurang up to date" PRANGG… sepertinya si telinga Yoda berhasil membalik serangan. Maklum saja, makhluk jurusan hukum itu memang berbakat menjadi seorang pengacara jika membalik perkataan orang lain. "Menyebalkan sekali kau, Dobi! Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan lelaki cantik yang kau kenal dari dunia maya itu?"

"Lihat, kami sedang bermesraan sekarang. Baekhyun, buatkan aku kata kata romantis, cepat! Aku akan mengajaknya menikah" pinta Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan dengan tinggi luar biasa itu tampak panic membuka buku bukunya. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau buku diatas mejanya hanya ada buku hukum bukan sastra.

"Menikah? Astaga Yeol! Kau masih dua puluh tahun dan kau menceritakan bahwa dia masih berusia tujuh belas, mau jadi apa kalian setelah menikah?" nasihat Baekhyun dengan kesoktauannya.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau bodoh sekali, kami hanya menikah di dunia maya?"

"Apa? Sekalian saja kau membeli anak dari toko bagus dot com" cibir Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol melotot melihat laptopnya. Baekhyun berdecak. "Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung… GILAAAAA lelaki ini amat cantik! Kau lihat ini kau lihat!" teriak Chanyeol histeris menunjukkan foto yang sedang ia upload dan ia zoom sampai 200 persen untuk menunjukkan wajah di layar itu nyaris tak ada cacat.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sehun, bagaimana ini?" Sehun menoleh saat Jongin mulai menganggunya kembali. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat wajah Jongin yang persis seperti orang kebelet pipis.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia meminta foto real ku. Bagaimana ini?"

"HAH? Tolak saja, toh ini Cuma roleplayer Jongin tidak boleh berhubungan dengan real!" balas Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka. Ia tahu bahwa Bryan Kibum Kim yang sedang di mainkan seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol dari seberang sana itu memang sudah menginjak usia dewasa. Ia takut kalau sahabat manisnya harus di larikan oleh orang itu jika sampai mereka ketemuan di acara nyata.

"Ta—tapi aku sudah mengatakan aku akan memberikan padanya" Sehun menghantukkan kepalanya mendengar kecerobohan sang sahabat. "Lagipula aku tidak percaya diri Sehun, bagaimana kalau ia menghina kulit ku yang hitam ini? Bagaimana kalau ia tertawa karena hidungku pesek? Bagaimana kalau—"

"STOP KAI! Kau bisa memberikan dia salah satu foto ulzzang yang beredar di internet"

"Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Kau ini tidak bisa santai sekali, tenang saja takkan ketahuan kecuali kalau dia benar benar orang yang terlalu up to date soal ulzzang ulzzangan"

Sehun mengambil tempat di depan laptop Jongin, mulai membuka google dan mengetikkan kata ulzzang di sana. Ia membuka salah satu blog yang menampilkan list para ulzzang. Ia mengklik salah satu yang tertulis jelas di sana "Lu Han".

"Bagaimana dengan dia ini?"

"WOW, cantik!" ujar Jongin takjub. Sehun segera mendownload foto itu dan kemudian menguploadnya di private massage Bryan Kibum Kim. Tak seberapa lama kemudian massage itu di balas. "Kamu cantik tapi tampan juga sih xD hehehehe"

"HA! Yang benar saja ini realnya dia? Gila TAMPAN!" teriak Sehun tak percaya melihat foto yang baru di upload oleh Bryan Kibum Kim tersebut. Matanya melotot memperhatikan wajah yang bisa dikatakan "mahluk Tuhan"—menurut kamus Jongin. "Demi Tuhan, levelnya seperti Choi Siwon!" pekiknya, meski ia termasuk seorang fishy.

Jongin cepat mendorong Sehun dari kursinya, melotot menatap foto yang tertera di laptopnya. "MAHLUK TUHAN!" teriaknya kalap.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana ini Baekhyun, apa yang harus kuberikan. Kalau dibandingkan dengan dia wajahku ini tidak ada apa-apanya" jujur saja Chanyeol merasa minder juga. Meski banyak yang mengatakan dia seorang idola kampus. Tapi ia kira karena tingkah konyolnya yang bisa disejajarkan dengan bintang lawak kelas atas.

"Berikan sajalah foto aslimu, Yeol. Kau itu kan tergolong ehem—tampan" ujar Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol itu terlalu berlebihan. Tumben saja si artis basket kampus mereka itu tidak bernarsis ria dengan tampangnya yang selalu di elukan wanita kampus mereka. Tapi mungkin wajah Chanyeol hanya laku untuk para wanita tidak untuk para lelaki cantik sejenis seseorang yang bernama Jongin ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak percaya diri, Baekhyun. Kau punya foto kenalan yang tampan begitu?" Baekhyun merasa kalau Roleplayer itu cocok untuk calon artis. Selain berakting memerankan diri orang lain, untuk jadi diri sendiri juga harus di atur sedemikian rupa. Ini permainan berbahaya.

Baekhyun membuka smartphonenya. Ia membuka beberapa file, menemukan beberapa koleksi foto model potretan kakaknya—yang seorang fotografer. "Gunakan ini saja, namanya Wu Yifan. Dia model asal China yang belum begitu terkenal" ujar Baekhyun mencoba memberi jalan keluar.

"Kau yang terbaik Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol yang langsung mengirim foto yang di maksud Baekhyun. Untuk sementara Chanyeol pikir ia bisa bernafas lega.

%ika. Zordick%

Jongin menggerutu sebal, ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Mark Zuckerberg—sang penemu facebook—atas kesuksesannya menciptakan situs luar biasa itu ditambah dengan aturan aturan kurang ajarnya. Dia tahu dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa menulis komentar di kolom komentar atau tak bisa mengklik tombol 'like' di setiap status couple tercintanya.

Menyiksa…

Membuat Jongin ingin membantingkan ponsel saja.

Jongin menatap keluar melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya, ia tidak membawa payung dan itu artinya di sial. Sehun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan manusia panda bernama Tao sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ahh~ dia menghela nafasnya. Percuma saja berharap ayah dan ibunya akan menjemputnya. Ini hari Senin dan keduanya sibuk bekerja hingga sore.

Akhirnya, dengan memantapkan hati, jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat perteduhannya. Ia harus segera ke halte bus terdekat agar tidak ketinggalan bus yang akan segera berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazernya. Ia mengangkat tasnya di atas kepala kemudian berlari melawan hujan.

Ia beruntung, ia tidak terlambat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte sambil menggosok gosok tangannya yang terasa dingin. Ia melirik pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya yang tampak konsentrasi pada ponselnya. Sepertinya anak mahasiswa, karena pakaian bebas namun rapi yang dikenakannya.

Sejenak Jongin terpana. Mahasiswa di sampingnya cukup menarik ketertarikannya. Dengan rambut merah yang basah terkena hujan, kulit putih dan kaki yang panjang. Bola mata hitam yang di bingkai dengan frame kacamata. Bukan terlihat seperti kutu buku, Jongin menilai bahwa orang di sampingnya itu malah memiliki selera fashion yang cukup bagus.

Jongin meraih ponselnya, dan mengetikkan status "Kehujanan . Sial sekali. #OOC".

%ika. Zordick%

"Aaah~" Chanyeol mendesah nafas kecewa saat melihat hujan turun. Sial sekali kenapa harus hujan di saat seperti ini. Di saat dosennya menyuruhnya harus mengantar tugasnya tepat jam tiga sore nanti. Ia segera menelpon Baekhyun—sang sahabat cerewetnya yang mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan salah satu kakak kelas mereka.

"Jemput aku di daerah Gwandong, aku tidak tahu kapan hujan akan reda dan sialnya tugas kita ada denganku" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tipe yang tak suka di ganggu namun ini mendadak dan ini berbahaya jika di tinggalkan. Ia tak ingin nilai D menghiasi KHS nya.

"_Baiklah Tuan Park Chanyeol. Pastikan kau berada di halte daerah Gwandong itu karena aku tidak terlalu hapal daerah tersebut kecuali haltenya"_

"Hei… aku bisa basah begitu juga tugasnya"

"_Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus melindungi tugas itu dengan nyawamu. Aku ke sana sekarang juga!"_ Baekhyun memutus sambungannya.

Chanyeol berdecak, ia memeluk tasnya dan berlari menembus hujan. Ia beruntung memiliki kaki panjang, setidaknya ia sungguh sampai di halte dengan keadaan tak terlalu basah kuyup dan tugas dalam tasnya masih selamat. Ia duduk di sana, melihat keadaan dan kosong. Ia meraih ponselnya, mengecek status yang lewat di berandanya dan siapa tahu ada wall dari sang couple.

Suara cipratan air terdengar, Chanyeol tak terlalu merasa terganggu dengan itu. Ia masih asyik dengan dunia roleplayernya meski seseorang di sampingnya sedikit meliriknya. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa ketika menyadari "Marcus" tercintanya tidak online. Ia melirik anak SMA dengan keadaan basah kuyup di sampingnya. Sedikit membuatnya menelan ludah.

Kulitnya Tan, poninya yang basah tak menutupi wajahnya yang terkesan imut, Chanyeol yakin tubuhnya juga tak setinggi dirinya. Dan satu lagi kesan yang membuat Chanyeol enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang bocah SMA, Sexy. Chanyeol jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang di sibukkan sang anak SMA yang sepertinya tak berkedip sedikitpun dari ponselnya.

PIIIP…

Suara pemberitahuan masuk dari ponsel Chanyeol, membuatnya sedikit tersadar dari lamunan memperhatikan sang anak SMA. Sebuah status bintang masuk ke pemberitahuannya, dari sang couple. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, apakah Marcus mengetahuinya kalau sedang memperhatikan orang lain dan jatuh hati secara tak sengaja? Apakah ia bisa dikatakan sedang berselingkuh sekarang?

Chanyeol membaca status itu, "kehujanan sial sekali. #OOC". Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diamnya, tak menyadari bahwa anak SMA yang mencuri pandang padanya cukup terpesona melihat senyum simpulnya. Chanyeol cepat menulis "Hahahahaha… kita berjodoh, hyung juga sedang kehujanan sayang" di kolom komentar.

Suara pemberitahuan masuk, kali ini bukan dari ponsel Chanyeol melainkan ponsel anak SMA yang berada di samping Chanyeol. Anak SMA itu tersenyum sumringah, kali ini Chanyeol yang terpesona menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melihat ponselnya, sepertinya Marcus sudah membalas komentarnya lewat wall. "Benarkah hyung? Kyu ingin pulang, busnya lama sekali. Ini dingin~ Bum hyung~ peluuuukkkk"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, namun ia tak membalas pesannya. Otaknya tidak terlalu bodoh, ia terus menganilisis kata kata yang terdapat di dalamnya. Bus? Kenapa ia merasa ada yang ganjal? Ia kemudian mengetik lagi. "Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

PIIPP—

Wajah Chanyeol sumringah saat mendengar suara dari ponsel bocah SMA di sampingnya. Bocah itu mengetik dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya yang bergetar. "Begitulah hyung, jahat sekali si Donghae yang tak datang sekolah hari ini. Aku jadi sendirian" Chanyeol menatap wajah manis di sampingnya itu, sepertinya ia juga di tipu di sini. Tapi sungguh ada perasaan lega di hatinya, rasanya amat senang karena pujaan hatinya jauh lebih imut daripada di foto. Bersih dari make up dan yang terpenting berpenampilan sederhana.

Tiiinn… Tiiinnn…

Suara klakson Baekhyun menghentikan acara Chanyeol mengamati seseorang yang ia rasa Jongin yang memerankan Kyuhyun di roleplayer. Ia sengaja lewat dari depan Jongin, menampilkan senyuman menawannya, membuat wajah pria itu sedikit memanas. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Baekhyun.

"Jangan lajukan dulu mobilnya!" pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun sedikit heran. Chanyeol menekan tombol call setelah mengetik beberapa nomor yang ia hapal luar kepala di ponselnya. Ponsel bocah SMA di halte berbunyi, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Kyu, ini hyung~" ucap Chanyeol di ponselnya sambil mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk diam.

"Eh iya hyung~. Aku tahu. Kenapa tiba tiba menelpon?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Tidak ada, hyung hanya sedang berpikir kau amat manis. Setelah sampai rumah jangan lupa mandi air hangat." Ucap Chanyeol

"Ah iya hyung. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hyung mau berangkat ke kampus dulu. Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa hyung" ketika Jongin ingin memutus panggilannya. "Oh iya Kyu, hyung sampai lupa bilang."

"Apa itu hyung?" Jongin kembali merapatkan ponselnya di telinga. "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Ayo ke real!"

"Eh?"

%ika. Zordick%

Sehun mencibir, mengapa acara istirahatnya yang tenang harus di ganggu Jongin malam ini. Ia bisa menduga pasti seputar dunia roleplayer, mana mau sahabatnya itu repot repot datang ke rumahnya Cuma untuk memberitahukan tugas yang di berikan Miss Hyuna. Sehun berani bertaruh.

"Sehun! Aku punya kejutan!" dengan wajah berseri dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kibum hyung mengajakku untuk real!" pekiknya senang.

"APA? KAU GILA?"

Jongin menutup telinganya karena mendengar teriakan bass Sehun. Demi apapun mirip suara monster kodok. "Tidak, aku serius, lagipula dia tampan"

"Yak Jongin! Kau harusnya sadar belum tentu itu wajah aslinya. Lagipula tak tahu dia itu orang mana, apakah baik atau jahat. Asalnya tidak jelas bahkan gendernya masih sipertanyakan" cerocos Sehun.

"Tapi dia kan baik memang baik Sehun dan aku dengan dia itu cocok" bela Jongin.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya. "Maaf Jongin tapi aku punya berita yang mungkin akan mengejutkanmu, tapi pertahankan hatimu sayang. Kau harus tahu faktanya"

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, mengetik nama "Wu Yi Fan" di search enginenya dan menemukan gambar gambar yang mirip dengan Real Park Chanyeol. "Kau lihat sendiri!" Sehun memberikan ponselnya. Bola mata Jongin melotot terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Chanyeol membohonginya. Foto yang diberikan Chanyeol itu palsu.

"Lihatkan! Dia hanya pembohong! Dia juga pasti ingin menjadi kekasihmu karena wajah Lu Han yang kau gunakan"

"Tapi aku nyaman bersamanya Sehun"

"Kau yakin dia bukan tante tante genit pedophile?" Tanya Sehun mencoba menakut nakuti Jongin dengan hipotesanya. Jongin memandang Sehun horror.

"Kami sudah sampai Real, Oh Sehun. Dan terima kasih atas nasihatmu" pekik Jongin menutup telinganya ketika Sehun ingin melanjutkan aksinya menjelek jelekkan kemungkinan asli seorang Park Chanyeol.

%ika. Zordick%

Siang ini lumayan cerah, Chanyeol sedikit bahagia karena ia menghabiskan makan siang di kantinnya bersama tawa teman temannya. Mereka asyik mentertawakan Chanyeol yang katanya sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang wujudnya tidak jelas itu. Namun Chanyeol sepertinya berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan membawa anak itu kehadapan para sahabatnya yang kelewat usil tersebut.

Chanyeol membuka facebook roleplayernya. Melihat Timelinenya di penuhi dengan status kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tahu bahwa Jongin itu seorang penggalau tapi sepertinya status status itu kini di tujukan padanya dan jumlahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Biasanya sih karena ia terlambat online atau karena dia komen komenan dengan roleplayer lain.

"_Aku mengenalmu lewat hati, bukan lewat mata._

_Aku mencintaimu karena kenyamanan yang membakar sukma._

_Aku mencintaimu karena ketulusan._

_Mungkin semua memang palsu tapi cinta itu sesuatu yang nyata dan asli"_

Chanyeol menggeser kursornya kebawah, melihat status lainnya.

"_Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan tetap percaya._

_Meski aku tahu kau sedang membohongiku"_

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi?

"_Apakah cintamu asli atau hanya "fake" belaka seperti tema dunia ini?"_

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena satu satunya pihak yang berbohong di sini sepertinya hanya dirinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih betah tertawa seperti orang gila di sampingnya. "Hei, jam berapa anak SMA pulang?"

"Jam dua biasanya sudah pulang sih" jawab Baekhyun setelah sejenak menghentikan tawanya. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, setengah jam lagi. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya di meja kantin dan berlari menuju parkiran kampus. "Hei Yeol! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja menjemput kekasihku!" jawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kurasa dia mulai gila, ingin menjemput pacar imajinasinya, apakah ia akan menjemput dengan email?" ejek Baekhyun menimbulkan tawa bagi teman teman mereka yang lain.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Jongin tepat bel pulang berbunyi. Ia tersenyum, dan berteriak seperti orang gila untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Chanyeol kemudian dengan teliti memperhatikan satu per satu manusia yang lewat dari gerbang sekolah.

Hingga—

GREEP… ia menemukan sosok yang pasti ia kenali sebagai Jonginnya. Ia menarik sosok itu dan seseorang yang lain mengikutinya. "Hei! Siapa kau?" seorang berkulit putih memisahkan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin.

"Ah maaf!" ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Sehun mengakui juga kalau sosok di hadapan mereka itu "mahluk Tuhan"

Jongin mencoba mengingat siapa gerangan orang di hadapannya tersebut. "Kamu yang di halte kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk senang bahwa Jongin memperhatikannya.

"Apakah cintamu asli atau 'fake' seperti tema dunia ini?" Jongin tergagap saat mendengar suara bass yang tengah membacakan salah satu statusnya itu. "Cintaku asli Kyuhyun, Kibum hyung mencintaimu sepenuh hati ini"

Dan saat itulah, Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Jongin. Mengecup dan mengemut bibir itu lembut. "Jadilah kekasihku Kyu, ahh—maksudku Kim Jongin"

Sehun ternganga, apa apaan ini? Sepertinya ia harus menyuruh couplenya sekarang untuk bertukar foto real juga.

"Aku mau Kibum hyung" Jongin memeluk erat tubuh itu. "Maksudku Park Chanyeol"

%ika. Zordick%

Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu merah membaca balasan Chanyeol di statusnya _"Apakah cintamu asli atau 'fake' seperti tema dunia ini?"._ Salahkan ia yang belum membaca komentar Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"_Cintaku asli Kyuhyun, Kibum hyung mencintaimu sepenuh hati ini"_. Kemudian tertulis hastag di bawahnya "_Kecup bibirmu"_

Ia berteriak sekuat tenaganya meredam rasa malunya membayangkan kejadian tadi siang. Siapa yang sangka Park Chanyeol begitu tampan. Dan dia berpacaran dengan mahluk Tuhan itu. Jongin siap untuk mengetik balasan komentar Chanyeol di statusnya tersebut. "_Aku juga mencintaimu hyung"_

Namun—

Facebooknya log out sendirinya. "Lho lho lho!" Jongin panic sendiri. Ia cepat kembali mengetikkan email dan sandinya.

Satu detik—

Loading—

Empat detik—

Maaf account anda telah di nonaktifkan.

"ARRRRGHHHHH SIALL AKUNKU DISABLE!" pekiknya nelangsa.

Tak lama kemudian sms masuk ke ponselnya. Dari Chanyeol.

"_Akunmu disable? Sudah hyung katakan jangan terlalu banyak spam status"_

Sial! Kenapa ia harus menemukan pacar semenyebalkan ini. Terkutuklah kau Mark!

END

Siip siip…

Selesai…

Hahahahahah xD

Ini salah satu FF yang ka ikutkan dalam partisipasi pada event "For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE". Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Dan terima kasih untuk anak anak roleplayer yang selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya di Facebook ka lewat status mereka yang sangat banyak xD hahahahahahaha.

Akhir kata, Sampai Jumpa di Fanfic selanjutnya. Banyak update nih kayanya, tapi setelah ka bangun tidur ya xD

Baby~ I just wanna see you naked – Skeleton –

Ahhhh ka bisa gila XD terlalu keren!

Oh iya, jangan lupa nonton Demi Gods and Semi Evils ya, peran Kibum keren! (promo film suami) ^^


End file.
